


Когда из облаков выходит солнце

by Anastasia_Draft



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Time, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Draft/pseuds/Anastasia_Draft
Summary: «Мерлинова борода, — подумал Артур, отряхивая школьный плащ после встречи с полом, — этот парень — просто идиот». HP-AU.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 26





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> бета maybe illusion

«Мерлинова борода, — подумал Артур, отряхивая школьный плащ после встречи с полом, — этот парень — просто идиот».

Не стоило ругаться в первую же неделю в школе; МакГонагалл и так уже успела оштрафовать Гриффиндор на десяток баллов по вине Артура. 

Артур себя виновным не считал: те слизеринцы сами напросились, потому ничего необычного в приглашении на дуэль не было. Зря, что ли, он отрабатывал Экспеллиармус все летние каникулы? Конечно, получалось у него, как и у любого одиннадцатилетки, скверно, но у слизеринцев ничего не получалось вообще. МакГонагалл успеха Артура не оценила, наказала, отняла баллы у собственного же факультета и заявила, что существуют места, более пригодные для дуэлей, чем внутренний двор Хогвартса. 

Артур жаждал эти места найти, ибо пока на Защите от Темных Искусств нервного вида профессор лишь зачитывал способы усмирения оборотней, то и дело прикасаясь к своим подозрительного вида шрамам на руках. Этой школе нужен был дуэльный клуб, а Артур не хотел проблем, только не по вине какого-нибудь тощего придурка.

Потому он открыл рот и произнес следующее:

— Ты просто тупица!

Мальчишка, умудрившийся врезаться в Артура, в результате чего оба оказались на полу, нахмурился и, поднявшись на ноги, ответил тем же:

— Сам такой! Я вообще-то хотел как лучше!

От недовольства его выдающиеся уши заалели, словно огоньки на рождественской елке. Мерлин, ну и чудила.

— Ты меня с ног сбил, да еще и орал при этом, — возразил Артур. 

— Если бы ты изволил меня услышать, — заспорил мальчишка, — то узнал бы, что ты чуть не влетел в Почти Безголового Ника. Вряд ли тебе бы это понравилось.

Бездумно Артур поежился: столкнуться с привидением было делом неприятным, они изнутри холодны как сама смерть.

Кольнуло стыдом, но Артур заставил себя не думать о раскаянии. Ну слышал он какие-то вопли, но предпочел их проигнорировать, когда увидал, что зовет его кто-то в слизериновской форме. Все знали, что распределяли туда лишь трусов и двуличных придурков. Моргана, правда, была исключением.

— Врешь же, — усмехнулся Артур, — нет тут никаких привидений.

— Как невежливо, молодой человек, — раздался сверху голос Почти Безголового Ника, и Артур скис.

Мальчишка торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Я же говорил тебе!

— Заткнись, — отмахнулся Артур и взглянул на Ника, парящего в нескольких футах над их головами. — Как я мог в тебя влететь, если ты вон зависаешь где-то под потолком?

Призрак насупился.

— Моя вина: каждую осень заново привыкаю к тому, что в коридорах полно детей. Иногда забываюсь и все же опускаюсь к полу. Ну, знаешь, мой юный друг, чтобы прогуляться, будто я еще жив.

— Ну так ты мертв, — проворчал Артур.

— Эй, нельзя так говорить, — вмешался слизеринец, что так и не торопился уходить, — ты его обидишь!

Ник тяжело вздохнул — во всяком случае, попытался, ибо легкие его были в земле уже несколько веков.

— Я привык и не обращаю внимания. Мерлин, ты такой милый мальчик. И верь после такого, что Распределяющая шляпа не ошибается.

Артур захихикал.

— Мерлин? Ты?

Тощий, лопоухий, бледный… Хотя, говорят, величайший на свете волшебник тоже был слизеринец.

Мальчишка — Мерлин — снова покраснел.

— Да почему ты такой засранец? Твой факультет не дает тебе права вести себя, как… как полнейшая задница!

Внутри пружиной скрутился гнев.

— Как ты меня назвал? — запальчиво спросил Артур.

— Как слышал! — воскликнул Мерлин, и через секунду они возились на полу, сцепившись и пытаясь надавать друг другу тумаков. Впрочем, то продолжалось недолго. Мерлин вырвался из артуровой хватки, откатился от него, достал палочку… 

А то, что произошло после, Артур предпочел бы бесследно позабыть.

***

— Ты сам был виноват, — назидательно произнес Почти Безголовый Ник. — Мне вот тоже Кровавый Барон не нравится, но я не дерусь с ним.

— Потому что ты его боишься, — заметил Артур и поморщился, когда мадам Помфри щелкнула его по носу. — Эй!

— Не болтайте, молодой человек, пока я обрабатываю ваши боевые раны, — проворчала она, отложила пузырь с целебной настойкой и оглядела лицо Артура, оценивая свою работу.

Артур заставил себя застыть — плевать на нос, а вот остаться с ослиными ушами до конца жизни не хотелось.

— За лицо не беспокойтесь, мистер Пендрагон, — резюмировала мадам Помфри, — а вот из-за трансформирующего заклинания придется остаться в больничном крыле до утра. Располагайтесь, я принесу вам пижаму.

Артур застонал. Кто же знал, что этот Мерлин неплохо колдует? Придумал вон одарить Артура ослиными ушами, а кулаками решать дело не захотел. По-мужски. Трус.

— Ты сам виноват, — напомнил Почти Безголовый Ник.

— Ты вообще-то привидение моего факультета, — пробурчал Артур, — а ведешь себя как предатель. 

— Да-да, — обиделся Ник и уплыл в потолок. 

— Ага… — буркнул Артур и сорвался в оглушительное: — Йа!

Ой! Руки подлетели ко рту. Ну почему так хотелось прокричаться? И чтобы почесали _за ушком?_

Щеки заалели, как переспелые яблоки на декабрьском морозе. Какой сты-ыд!

Артур, как есть в школьной форме, поспешил забраться в кровать и накрылся одеялом по самую макушку. Моргана ему жизни не даст, если узнает.

***

Моргана была в восторге. Она буквально с места сорвалась и приземлилась за столом Гриффиндора, когда Артура спустя пару дней выпустили из лазарета.

— Зря я тебя, видно, медвежонком звала, — улыбнулась она и отпила из артурова бокала тыквенного сока. — Мерлин же прав совершенно: ты настоящий осел!

— Моргана… — шикнул Артур, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам.

Та усмехнулась и потрепала Артура по голове.

— Брось, это же школа магии, здесь постоянно кого-нибудь превращают в осла. Или жабу. Или… — Моргана замялась. — В общем, вскоре все забудут.

— Кроме тебя, — простонал Артур.

— Само собой, — кивнула Моргана. — К слову, Мерлин мне нравится гораздо больше, чем ты.

— Потому что у меня из-за этого придурка проблемы? — поинтересовался Артур.

— В том числе, — согласилась Моргана. — Но он милый, правда. Вы подружитесь, я уверена.

— Нет, — покачал головой Артур, уж это он знал наверняка. Мерлин его опозорил и заслуживал не артуровой дружбы, а лишь вызова на дуэль. Эх, выучить бы еще пару заклинаний!..

— Да, — улыбнулась Моргана и чмокнула Артура в щеку намазанными блеском губами. Фу, девчонки порою бывали просто отвратительными.

— Я уже не маленький! — рассердился Артур, пытаясь оттереть липкую массу с кожи.

— Конечно, медвежонок! — воскликнула Моргана и убежала к подругам. 

Она же всего на два года Артура старше, а ведет себя, будто бы совсем уж взрослая. Это раздражало.

— Она твоя сестра? — спросил Гвейн, толкая Артура плечом.

— Угу, — кивнул тот, глотнул сока и поморщился: на ободке остался отпечаток морганиных губ. Мерзость какая. 

Гвейн взлохматил свои и без того растрепанные каштановые волосы и посмотрел Моргане вслед.

— Крутая она.

Артур закатил глаза и решил эту ремарку проигнорировать: у него были дела и поважнее, чем девчонки.

***

Разумеется, драку в коридоре МакГонагалл не оставила безнаказанной. Артур вычистил с десяток кубков из Зала Трофеев без магии, и профессор пригрозила, что о проказах в следующий раз будет сообщено домой. Тут-то Артур и сдулся: отца расстраивать не хотелось. Месть Мерлину пришлось отложить до лучших времен. 

Между тем Артур потихоньку освоился в школе. Он перестал опаздывать на уроки, путаясь в бесконечных коридорах и лестницах, что меняли свое расположение, когда им заблагорассудится. Он подружился с такими же первокурсниками: с Гвейном, вечно растрепанным мальчишкой, говорящим с жутким ирландским акцентом, и с Элианом, которому из дома постоянно приходили огромные посылки со сладостями. А еще с Гвен с Хаффлпаффа, сестрой Элиана, учащейся на третьем курсе.

Единственное, что Артура удручало, так это магия: колдовать у него выходило скверно. За первые пару недель в школе ему не далось ни одного заклинания. Моргана пыталась его утешать, но от нее уверения в том, что все будет хорошо, слышать вообще не хотелось, — она творила магию чуть ли не с колыбели. 

И теперь, битый час тыкая в несчастное перо палочкой, Артуру очень хотелось что-нибудь разбить.

Он вздохнул и заставил себя в сотый раз очень спокойно произнести:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Перо не сдвинулось с места ни на сотую долю дюйма. 

Артур вздохнул, пытаясь подавить поднявшуюся в груди обиду. Практически у всех в аудитории перья парили в футе над партами.

— Ты слишком машешь палочкой, — послышался рядом знакомый голос. — Попробуй мягче.

Артур обернулся — к нему подсел Мерлин. Его перо болталось позади него в воздухе, и Мерлин особо не обращал на него внимания. 

Почему Гриффиндору и Слизерину упорно совмещали уроки?

— Я сам разберусь, — огрызнулся Артур, пытаясь не краснеть. Не хотелось показывать Мерлину свою слабость. 

— Да нет, правда, просто веди палочкой плавно, — объяснил Мерлин. Он... не насмехался.

Артур посмотрел на Мерлина с подозрением, но решил, что хуже от совета уж точно не будет.

— Так? — переспросил он, проводя в воздухе линию.

— Не совсем, — поправил Мерлин, опустил свое перо на стол, одернул рукава мантии и заново прочел заклинание: — Вингардиум Левиоса! 

С чего этот придурок был такой талантливый?

— Ладно, — пробормотал Артур, скользнув взглядом по мерлинову перу, танцевавшему в воздухе. — Вингардиум Левиоса!

Ничего не произошло.

На лице Мерлина что-то дрогнуло, а потом он расплылся в улыбке.

— Попробуй еще, — мягко сказал он. — У меня тоже не сразу получилось.

— У тебя? — вскинулся Артур. — Ну куда ж мне до тебя!

— Ну зачем ты так…

Мерлин покачал головой. Он не выглядел обиженным, а так хотелось его расстроить.

Артур зажмурился. Вот еще, огорчаться, как маленькому.

— Вингардиум Левиоса! — воскликнул он снова. — Вингардиум Левиоса! Вингардиум Левиоса! Вингардиум!..

Прогремел небольшой взрыв. Из палочки вырвался сноп искр, запахло паленым. От пера осталась лишь кучка пепла. 

Артур моргнул, чувствуя, как сажу на щеках начинают прочерчивать дорожки слез, и выбежал из аудитории, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенные оклики.

***

Артур знал: отец считал его сквибом. 

С самого рождения он был до неприличия нормальным. Понравившаяся игрушка отказывалась сама собой прыгать ему в руки не будто бы — взаправду по волшебству, его плач не разбивал чайных чашек и не призывал фей, и даже волосы любимой няни все так же оставались пугающего бордового оттенка, который придавало им какое-то модное магическое средство. О нет. Артур был совершенно обычным ребенком, казалось бы, не имеющим и крупицы волшебства, но здоровым и умным, и все бы хорошо, если бы родословная Пендрагонов не уходила корнями в сказки бриттов, а Утер Пендрагон не занимал одну из руководящих должностей в Министерстве Магии. 

Первые пять лет жизни казались Артуру безоблачными. Да, временами взрослые вокруг хмурились, негромко разговаривая, пока Артур был занят очередной книжкой с зачарованными картинками, или обмениваясь новостями, прочитанными в «Ежедневном Пророке». Да, папа часто пропадал на работе, а уходил ранним утром и приходил глубокой ночью. Да, иногда та странная штука, которую папа назвал радио, рассказывала страшные истории о пропавших тетях и дядях, что были, наверное, чьими-то мамами и папами, но Артур даже не успевал испугаться или расстроиться, как радио убирали, а его самого обнимали нежные руки той самой няни со странными волосами. Она читала ему сказку про волшебный горшок и укладывала спать, и уже сквозь сон Артур слышал, как приходит папа, и чувствовал, как тот гладит его по голове.

А потом, спустя пару недель как взрослые перестали тревожно шептаться, а няня начала рассказывать новую историю — о Мальчике, Который Выжил, — в их доме появилась Моргана, и все изменилось. Она никого не слушалась и громко хлопала дверьми. Она переговаривалась с няней и даже с папой. Она часто злилась, редко смеялась, а иногда Артур слышал, как она плакала в своей комнате, но она ни разу не открыла дверь, когда он стучался. Такая чудная. Странная девочка с большими серьезными глазами и жестокой улыбкой.

А еще Моргана колдовала. Чашки и ложки за завтраком плыли вокруг нее, словно рыбки, а свечи в подсвечнике в гостиной загорались сами собой, стоило ей только взглянуть на них. 

— Почему у тебя получается, а у меня нет? — недовольно спросил у нее Артур. Это далось ему с большим трудом — ведь он терпеть не мог ничего просить, даже у няни.

— А я почем знаю? — равнодушно отозвалась Моргана. — Может, ты и вовсе сквиб и бездарь!

— Нет! — возмутился Артур и, раскрасневшись, ушел от Морганы прочь, слыша вслед ее противный самодовольный смех.

Няня же говорила, что в пять лет еще рано колдовать, и что Моргана особенная и очень талантливая — по рассказам, та впервые сотворила волшебство уже в три года.

Со временем Моргана оттаяла и стала Артуру по-настоящему родной. С ней всегда было весело и интересно, и нескучно в постоянно пустом доме. Но годы шли, Моргана поступила в Хогвартс, а Артур не знал, уедет ли за ней. Он не чувствовал ничего: ни искры, ни предчувствия, ни хоть какой-нибудь силы, чтобы сотворить что-то.

И письмо из Хогвартса так долго не приходило. Весь июнь Артур провел как на шарнирах, а в июле и вовсе потерял покой, и отец настойками от целителей утыкивал сына спать. 

А потом полярная сова, скребущаяся в окно детской с шести утра, уронила конверт с сургучной печатью Артуру на колени. Она покружила по комнате, недовольно ухая, и улетела, обиженная холодным приемом. Артур даже ее не погладил — он сжимал письмо из Хогвартса и боялся выпустить из его рук, будто бы оно могло исчезнуть.

«Дорогой Мистер Пендрагон,

Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства “Хогвартс”…»

Дальше Артур не дочитал — пергамент вспыхнул и за мгновение сгорел дотла. Два потрясения за одно утро — это было уже слишком. 

— Па-ап! — завопил Артур, отмерев, и помчался к отцу. Он волшебник, да, но теперь ему очень хотелось увериться в том, что его не отчислят из Хогвартса за письмо, которое он умудрился спалить своей едва проснувшейся магией.

***

То, что выплакаться Артур вздумал в женском туалете, он понял далеко не сразу. Туалет оказался заброшенным, и это радовало. В отличие от слезливого привидения девочки в больших очках, что решило Артуру составить компанию и ревело в голос в соседней кабинке.

— А-а! — всхлипывало оно. — Они такие были злые!

Артур не уточнял, кого привидение имело в виду. Хватало собственных обид.

Как он вообще мог учиться в Хогвартсе? Единственное заклинание, что он выучил с момента получения палочки, — Экспеллиармус, и ушло на это два месяца. Не зря отец до одиннадцати лет считал сына сквибом. 

— Артур?

Он возвел очи горе. Слишком много унижений на один день.

— Мерлин, проваливай! — прокричал Артур.

— И не подумаю, — возразил Мерлин, найдя Артура по голосу. — Ты книги свои забыл. 

Привидение девочки снова всхлипнуло. Зашумели трубы, на полу собралась лужа воды. 

Артур отказывался смотреть на Мерлина заплаканными глазами. 

— Флитвик же говорил, что это нормально, когда заклинания долго не получаются, — тихо сказал Мерлин, все еще держа артуровы вещи. Выглядел он так, будто бы не знал, куда себя деть.

Артур хотел промолчать, но помимо воли вырвалось:

— У всех получилось.

— Неправда. Не у всех. И далеко не сразу, — Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу. — Хочешь, научу тебя?

— Не нужны мне твои подачки, — огрызнулся Артур и почувствовал, как заалели щеки. Нет, не было смысла испытывать стыд, Мерлин явно хотел поиздеваться.

— Почему?

Почему ты такой спокойный, хотел узнать Артур. 

— Чтобы ты со своими дружками потом меня обсуждал? Надо же — я ж сам Пендрагон, а колдовать не умею. Нет уж, спасибо!

Он вскочил, выхватил свои вещи из рук Мерлина и хотел сбежать, но голос Мерлина его остановил.

— Почему ты так плохо обо мне думаешь?

— Потому что ты слизеринец! — воскликнул он. — Вы ничего не делаете просто так.

Мерлин покраснел.

— Да с чего ты взял? — возмутился он. — А как же Моргана? Она тоже такая ужасная?

Артур сглотнул. Вопросы, все эти вопросы. Зачем Мерлин их задает? Артур же не знает, как ответить.

— Нет, — просипел он. Глаза опять начали жечь слезы. А говорил Моргане, что не маленький уже.

— Мы можем просто попробовать, — мягко произнес Мерлин. — Я обещаю, что никому не скажу. Никаким своим дружкам-слизеринцам.

Рыдания за стенкой кабинки прекратились. Раздался всплеск, визг, а потом привидение пролетело через Артура и нырнуло в унитаз, окатив Артура еще и ледяной водой.

Да что сегодня за день-то такой?

— Нет, — с трудом проговорил Артур и попытался вытереть лицо рукавом мокрой мантии. — Обойдусь.

— Артур, — позвал Мерлин, — давай я высушу…

Да, Артур, давай такой одаренный Мерлин поможет тебе заклинанием.

— Нет! — быстро сказал Артур. — Нет. 

Он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, проклиная глупую магию и глупое привидение. Ну девчонка же, ну.

Почти у двери он замер. Внутри все будто бы чесалось, и Артуру уже было достаточно лет, чтобы понять — то о себе напоминала совесть. С ней договориться в любом случае бы не получилось.

Он повернулся к Мерлину:

— Ты извини, что тогда я на тебя накричал. И что в драку полез. Я задница, ты прав.

Нет, честно, сейчас, когда в него влетела эта мертвая девчонка, было несложно осознать, что ощущения от столкновения с Ником вряд ли оказались бы приятнее.

Лицо Мерлина посветлело. Он широко улыбнулся, и вкупе с его ушами выглядело это смешно. Хотя Моргана бы сказала, что умилительно.

— Ты тоже извини, — произнес он так, будто бы просить прощения ему приносило удовольствие, — за уши.

— Я заслужил, — признал Артур.

— Так и есть, — рассмеялся Мерлин.

И Артур не понимал, что тоже улыбается, пока не дошел до портрета Полной Дамы.

***

— Медвежонок, ты как? — мягко спросила Моргана.

Смеркалось. Они сидели на заднем дворе школы, укутанные в плед, что Моргана взяла с собой из дома. Артур ничего с собой привозить не хотел, но теперь думал, что надо бы попросить отца прислать с ближайшей совой его любимую подушку.

— Да нормально я, — пробурчал он и подлез сестре под руку. Моргана здорово вытянулась за лето, и ее стало так удобно обнимать.

— У тебя же получился Экспеллиармус, — напомнила Моргана, — а это заклинание не для первокурсников. И тебя взяли в Хогвартс. Потерпи, медвежонок, не все сразу.

Артур уткнулся Моргане в бок, пряча лицо. 

— Долго ты меня ее медвежонком звать будешь? — пробубнил он.

— Пока не вырастешь, — улыбнулась Моргана и погладила его по голове. — Ты молодец, что перед Мерлином извинился. Я тебе клянусь, вы поладите. 

— Ой, да брось, — отмахнулся Артур и тыкнул Моргану в ребро. Та охнула и дернула его за ухо. Завязалась потасовка, и так хорошо было впервые за день от души посмеяться. 

Потом они вышли к озеру, уселись на берегу на камни и смотрели, как ворочается в воде знаменитый гигантский кальмар. Холодало, Моргана заключила в банку огонек заклинанием, и, греясь с сестрой магическим пламенем, Артур решил, что обязательно попросит Мерлина о помощи с Вингардиум Левиосой. Он так хотел снова испытывать это ощущение чуда, когда колдуешь.

***

Он подсел к Мерлину на Зельеварении. Мест свободных почти не было, потому никто не посчитал это странным.

Кроме Мерлина.

— Я согласен, — тихо сказал Артур, складывая учебники около котелка. — Научи меня, пожалуйста.

Помимо заклинаний, в мире существовали и другие волшебные слова, и они подействовали.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Мерлин, и урок прошел легко, несмотря на постоянные одергивания Снейпа. У Мерлина не ладилось с зельями, и это успокаивало, честно говоря. 

А после занятий они заняли свободный класс и упражнялись там в заклинаниях до самого ужина. 

Выходило у Артура по-прежнему плохо, но останавливаться он и не думал.

— Может, отвлечешься уже? — зевнул Мерлин. — Устал же.

— Неа, — упрямо сказал Артур.

— Ты такой упертый, — проворчал Мерлин, измученный двумя часами в обществе перьев и учебников. — Настоящий гриффиндорец.

— Ты такой капризный неженка, — не остался в долгу Артур. — Истинный слизеринец.

— Балда ты, — рассмеялся Мерлин.

— Сам такой, — улыбнулся Артур. — Идиот.

— Засранец.

— Задница.

— Это мое слово!

— Да что ты? — закатил глаза Артур, а потом положил палочку на стол. Он и правда устал.

У него ничего не вышло тем вечером, впрочем, как и следующим. И вечером после. И после еще. Они просто собирались вместе, пытались колдовать, а потом как-то Мерлин принес коробку шоколадных лягушек, и они, перепачканные сладким, пропустили ужин, смеясь и болтая друг с другом вплоть до отбоя. Артур не мог взять в толк, почему же ему так весело и легко с Мерлином из всех людей.

— Ты чистил кубки? — возмущенно воскликнул Мерлин, услышав про наказание Артура. Изо рта у него выпала «Летучая шипучка», но несмотря на это, Мерлин все же взлетел и завис в футе над полом. — Меня МакГонагалл заставила три вечера подряд писать строчки. Три вечера!

Артур надул щеки от смеха: пока ругался, Мерлин все висел в воздухе. Как же потешно это выглядело.

— Кубки лучше, что ли? — не понял Артур.

— Для меня — да, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Хоть что-то делать, а не сидеть и строчить. Тем более три вечера подряд. Но я, видимо, МакГонагалл уже достал.

Ох, а вот это уже было интересно.

— Когда ты успел? — спросил Артур.

Мерлин покраснел — точно, очень и очень интересно.

— Ну, я просто… — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Короче, я заклинание нашел в учебнике по Трансфигурации и испытал его…

— Ей же должно было это понравиться, — заметил Артур.

Мерлин смущенно хихикнул.

— Учебник был для выпускников. И заклинание для… впрочем, неважно… — Мерлин расплылся в гордой улыбке. — Я зачаровал комплект доспехов у ее кабинета. И он охранял дверь, не давая ей выйти. И так я сорвал ей урок.

К концу рассказа Мерлин светился, словно новенький галеон. 

Артур подобрал упавшую челюсть и с восхищением в голосе признал:

— Это круто.

Мерлин польщенно кивнул и опустился на землю.

Артур застонал.

— Даже конфеты лучше помогают в полетах, чем я.

Мерлин протянул ему еще одну шипучку и похлопал по плечу.

— Их же волшебники сделали. Давай еще попробуем.

И неделю спустя у Артура наконец-таки все получилось. Перо парило в воздухе, будто бы привязанное к палочке за нитку. 

— Ура! — завопил Мерлин и тоже зачаровал перо. Если бы Артур улыбался так же широко, то у него бы рожа треснула, он в этом не сомневался. Но у Мерлина выходило.

Артур растерянно замер посреди класса. Причин оставаться у него не было, он же заклинание освоил. Он мог идти к своим гриффиндорским приятелям и хвастаться, заставляя подлетать в воздух не только перья, но и учебники, целые столы. Но уходить не хотелось.

Мерлин, поняв замешательство Артура, опустил руку с палочкой. И только он перестал улыбаться, как Артур осознал, что должен сделать.

— Эй! — позвал он, роясь в сумке. — Смотри, что у меня есть!

Он достал непочатую пачку драже «Берти Боттс».

— Будешь? — Он протянул ее Мерлину.

Тот моргнул.

А потом снова заулыбался своей глупой улыбкой.

— У них же есть вкусы всякой дряни?

— О да! — с восторгом сказал Артур, и они снова просидели в классе до вечера, объедаясь сладостями. Потом их нашла Моргана и, смеясь и ругаясь, погнала в лазарет выпрашивать у мадам Помфри лекарство от боли в желудке.

— Ох, мальчики… — вздохнула она, усаживаясь на стул между их кушетками в больничном крыле. — Говорила же я вам, что….

Окончание фразы потонуло в общем мучительном стоне, услышав который, Моргана снова рассмеялась, а потом положила ладони им на животы и погладила.

— Хватит издеваться, — провопил Мерлин сквозь хохот.

— Вы неделю на этих своих «уроках» питались содержимым «Сладкого Королевства», вы чего ожидали? — возразила Моргана, но сжалилась и потрепала обоих по голове.

Мерлин в ответ плотнее закутался в одеяло, все еще еле слышно хихикая в подушку. 

Артур встретился с сестрой взглядами и подмигнул ей. Ему было очень плохо от сладостей, но он не жалел. В отличие от Мерлина, он все же расслышал Моргану и каким-то внутренним чувством ощущал: она была права, это и вправду могло стать _«началом прекрасной дружбы»._


	2. 2.

Предчувствие не подвело — они с Мерлином и вправду сблизились, да так, что про их дружбу начали ходить слухи по школе. Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Немыслимо. Ну, или Артуру так казалось, когда он только появился в Хогвартсе: старшекурсники вон водились со всеми подряд. Моргана, к примеру, была без ума от Гвен. Они постоянно тусовались вместе, делали уроки в Большом Зале, чтобы не разбредаться по гостиным своих факультетов, плели нечто, что Гвен называла «фенечки», и носили их на запястьях как символ дружбы.

— Гвен начала губы красить, — возмутился Элиан, появляясь на обеде с малиновым отпечатком на щеке. — И она меня поцеловала. Она так раньше не делала!

Артур вздохнул — так делала Моргана.

— Старшие сестры — зло, — посочувствовал он Элиану и протянул салфетку.

Между тем становилось все холоднее. Из-за скверной погоды закончился горячо любимый Артуром факультатив по полетам на метле. Он повозмущался пару дней, но потом успокоился, решив, что в следующем году точно пойдет на отборочные в команду по квиддичу. Несмотря на всю невозмутимость, по мадам Трюк было заметно, что способности и умения Артура ее порадовали. Он уже дома летал, вот еще летом потренируется и станет охотником. Осталось придумать, как растрясти отца на что-то получше, чем допотопная «Комета-220».

Тридцать первого октября, когда школа отмечала Хэллоуин, Артуру исполнилось двенадцать. Мерлин вручил ему коробку шоколадных шаров с клубничной начинкой и пачку каких-то журналов с картинками, что он назвал комиксами.

— Это маггловские истории про волшебных людей, — объяснил Мерлин, размахивая у Артура перед носом новеньким номером «Людей Икс». — Тебе понравится.

Мерлин вообще оказался странным, но как же с ним было интересно. Мама у него не имела никакого отношения к магическому миру, потому вырос он совершенно обычным мальчиком, что до одиннадцати и слыхом не слыхивал о Хогвартсе. Зато ему из дома постоянно присылали крутые маггловские штуки, начиная с комиксов, заканчивая вкуснейшими шоколадками «Марс».

— Подожди, — задумался Артур, когда они сидели в Большом Зале и пытались написать одно на двоих сочинение по Истории Магии, — ты же говорил, что у тебя дядя — целитель, он тебе про волшебный мир не рассказывал?

Мерлин нехотя поднял глаза от свитка.

— Да мы с мамой были обыкновенной маггловской семьей, потому наши волшебные родственники нас не беспокоили. А потом в десять лет я заставил все свои игрушки взлететь. Тогда мама и рассказала мне про дядю, мир магии и все такое. Ну, что сама знала, — Мерлин пожал плечами и потянулся к учебнику. — Но было поздно, конечно, я мало что узнал.

Мерлин снова уткнулся в сочинение. Артур к свиткам и не притронулся, разглядывая друга: бледный от постоянных простуд, в свитере, что связала мама, под школьной мантией, какой-то расстроенный. Нелегко ему было, наверное, учиться на факультете, так ратующем за чистоту крови и превосходство магов, будучи при этом полукровкой, выросшим среди одних магглов. 

— Артур, — недовольно сказал Мерлин, — пиши уже, наши сочинения должны хоть как-то различаться. 

— Ага, — отмахнулся Артур. — Это ты, значит, и сказок не читал?

— Чего? — не понял Мерлин.

— Ну, про Зайчиху Шутиху? Или про колдуна и прыгливый горшок?

Мерлин моргнул. 

— Нет, — тихо произнес он, — не читал. 

Артур улыбнулся. Несчастное выражение лица Мерлину не шло, но Артур теперь знал, как с этим со всем разобраться. 

На следующий день он впервые за все время в школе оказался в библиотеке.

— Медвежонок, ты заблудился? — сладенько улыбнулась Моргана, выплывая из-за стеллажей в обнимку с толстенным учебником по рунам. Артур понятия не имел, почему она выбрала в качестве дополнительных предметов именно руны и прорицания — сложно было представить более мутные дисциплины. 

— Нет, — в тон сестре ответил Артур и беспомощно огляделся: бесконечные ряды шкафов и полок наводили на него ужас. 

— Думаю, Мерлин в гостиной, — задумалась Моргана, — с зельями пытается разобраться. Ну, знаешь, если ты его ищешь.

— Что? — невнимательно отозвался Артур, отвлекшись на старшекурсницу, что читала огромный фолиант, прикованный к стене цепями. Тот периодически подпрыгивал и обманчиво жалко поскуливал. — Моргана! — возмутился Артур, очухавшись. — Не ищу я Мерлина, я специально сюда пришел. Мне книга нужна.

Моргана усмехнулась.

— Ну, думаю, библиотека сможет тебе в этом помочь, — рассудила она и ушла, предательница, оставив Артура наедине с мадам Пинс. 

Та смерила Артура оценивающим взглядом, явно осталась недовольна тем, что увидела, и, поджав губы, выдала ему читательский билет. Впрочем, выбраться на белый свет Артуру удалось лишь через полчаса — после прослушивания лекции на тему бережного обращения с имуществом библиотеки.

— Спасибо, — кисло сказал Артур и сбежал от испытующего взора мадам со «Сказками Барда Биддля» за пазухой. Он чувствовал себя героем, сумевшим удрать с сокровищем из логова дракона. Мерлин обязан был это оценить.

Повод похвастаться своей добычей нашелся уже на следующий день. Мерлину в очередной раз удалось опозориться на зельях: его настойка, отнимающая память, внезапно ожила и начала писклявым голосом зачитывать сонеты, не заткнувшись вплоть до звонка. 

— Это отвратительно, Эмрис, — равнодушно объявил Снейп и влепил Мерлину дополнительное домашнее задание. 

Тот вроде бы не особо впечатлился привычными уже подначками, ибо с зельями у него откровенно не складывалось, но все равно погрустнел и сейчас с невеселым видом сидел за столом в Большом Зале, обложившись справочниками и учебниками.

— Через две недели надо вернуть, а то мадам Пинс нам житья не даст, — огласил Артур, кидая перед Мерлином книжку.

Мерлин пошевелил губами, читая название, а потом пристально посмотрел на Артура. Ох, Артур терпеть не мог, когда Мерлин так делал. Глаза у него были девичьи — опушенные длинными ресницами, синие, как небо над Астрономической Башней. Артур не знал, как им сопротивляться, и ему это не нравилось.

— «Сказки Барда Биддля», — с деланной небрежностью сказал он. — Ты же у нас книжки любишь. 

— О. Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мерлин. Глаза сощурились и превратились в полумесяцы, скрывая волшебные радужки, но легче Артуру не стало.

— Не за что, — излишне громко ответил он и сел рядом. — Ты Трансфигурацию сделал?

— Ага, — ну еще бы.

— Класс, — обрадовался Артур и неожиданно для себя соврал: — Я тоже. Тогда почитай мне вслух? Умник.

Мерлин покраснел, а потом дал Артуру подзатыльник. Ему и правда нравилось учиться, и Артур постоянно его за это дразнил.

— Хорошо, — все же согласился Мерлин, раскрыл книгу и поставил ее перед собой на стол. Артур положил голову на локти и заслушался, совершенно не думая о том, почему рядом с Мерлином внутри всегда все теплеет, будто бы после тарелки куриного супа.

***

Время летело незаметно. Пришла зима, потом Рождество, а в январе все уже обратно вернулись в школу с каникул. Мерлин привез с собой еще одну стопку комиксов и варежки, что специально для Артура связала мама.

— Почему твоя мама… — Артур запнулся. Варежки чуть кололись — так не делали вещи из магазина, — но отпускать их не хотелось.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Ну, моя мама добрая. И вязать любит, — а потом он хитро улыбнулся и добавил: — Она тебя звала к нам. Приезжай летом, если отец отпустит, м?

Артур положил варежки в карман мантии и закивал. 

— Угу. Передай ей спасибо с ближайшей совой.

***

Накануне своего двенадцатого дня рождения Мерлин загремел в Больничное Крыло, подхватив очередную, но в этот раз очень настырную, простуду.

— Весна же, как ты умудрился заболеть? — ныл Артур, сидя у мерлиновой койки. Без Мерлина на уроках стало жуть как уныло. Впрочем, учителям артуровы муки, наверное, даже нравились — в одиночку от него было в разы меньше шума. 

В окно лазарета неярко светило бледное апрельское солнце.

Мерлин пожал плечами. Около него в воздухе летали две бумажные лошадки, которых он зачаровал от скуки.

— Это ты в своем подземелье простудился, — все не унимался Артур. — Почему у Слизерина не может быть гостиной в нормальном месте?

Мерлин закатил глаза.

— Эта гостиная веками существует, и ничего, — заспорил он. — Там хорошо, правда. Видно подземные озера, шумит вода. Мне нравится.

— А из окна нашей башни, — запальчиво сказал Артур, — видно всю территорию замка: и лес, и поле для квиддича, даже Гремучую Иву!

Мерлин в ответ показал Артуру язык.

Подарок же на день рождения Артур придумал просто отличный, лишь бы мадам Помфри ничего не заметила, а там все должно было получиться.

— Смотри, — тихо произнес Артур, зайдя к Мерлину после уроков. 

— М? — Мерлин оторвался от очередной книжки.

Артур лишний раз огляделся и нырнул рукой за пазуху. 

— Это тебе, — улыбнулся он, протягивая ошарашенно моргающему Мерлину полосатого котенка. — С днем рождения!

Артур был невероятно собой доволен: во-первых, подарок Мерлину явно нравился, во-вторых, Мерлин в кои-то веки молчал. Невиданный успех!

Котенок тоненько мяукнул и заболтал лапками в воздухе, явно не понимая, что с ним собираются делать.

А потом Мерлин издал совершенно девичий писк, и Артура разобрал неудержимый хохот.

— Какой хоро-оший, — запричитал Мерлин и осторожно взял котенка. Прижал его к себе, загладил по спинке, почесал за ухом. — Хоро-оший.

Артур хрюкнул.

Котенок замурлыкал и полез к Мерлину ласкаться.

— Откуда он у тебя? — восторженно произнес Мерлин.

— Секрет, — загадочно ответил Артур. Котенка купила Моргана, когда вместе с другими старшекурсниками ходила в Хогсмид, а потом под полами мантии протащила в школу. Впрочем, проблем у Мерлина быть не должно — правила Хогвартса разрешали студентам иметь кошек.

— Спасибо, — сказал Мерлин, баюкая писклявого зверька, словно лепрекон — горшочек с золотом. А потом наклонился к его мохнатой мордочке и почесал носик. Артур закатил глаза.

— К слову, это она, а не он, — заметил он, посмеиваясь.

— Она! — восхитился Мерлин, перейдя практически на визг. — Артур, смотри, у нее глаза такие красивые. Как ириски. Точно! _Ири-иска._

— Что? — переспросил Артур, холодея от ужаса.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

— Ириска, — повторил он, явно не понимая подобной реакции. — Назову ее Ириской.

Кошмар. Просто беда.

— Мерлинова борода, стоило подарить тебе кота, как ты сразу расклеился, — возмутился Артур. — Знал бы — купил бы тебе крысу. Клыкастую. Жирную.

Мерлин терпеливо вздохнул.

— Ты дурак, — огласил он со смирением в голосе. 

Артур поглядел, как Мерлин возится с котенком — Мерлин буквально ворковал, — и понял, что пути назад нет. К тому же глазки у нее и правда походили на маленькие помадные конфетки.

Маленькое полосатое чудовище стало зваться Ириской.

***

О своем подарке Артур пожалел почти сразу. Потому что Мерлин от Ириски буквально отлипнуть не мог. Без нее он являлся только на уроки и лишь из-за того, что это запрещали правила школы. Он даже в Большой Зал на обед умудрился ее пронести к вящему неудовольствию Артура, который вообще-то всегда покидал своих гриффиндорских приятелей ради Мерлина. 

— Ты ее еще из своей тарелки покорми, — уязвленно сказал Артур, глядя на то, как Мерлин, одной рукой поглаживая Ириску, другой пытался есть суп так, чтобы не заляпать бульоном все на свете. 

— Не говори ерунду, Артур, — одернул его Мерлин, — Ириска таким не питается.

— Ну, естественно.

Зачарованное небо в Большом Зале сегодня хмурилось так же, как и настоящее небо за окном. 

Артур же лучше какой-то там кошки! Почему Мерлин его игнорирует?

Пригорюнившись, Артур даже не доел куриную ножку и молча ушел, рассудив, что Мерлин все равно не заметит его отсутствия. Правда, только выйдя в коридор, он растерянно остановился. До начала урока было еще полно времени, и болтаться в одиночестве, что Кровавый Барон, не хотелось. 

В конце концов Артур пошел в совятню покормить их с Морганой общего филина. Раз уж у Мерлина появился питомец, то чем Артур хуже?

Идея оказалась настолько плоха, что на Трансфигурацию он явился весь мокрый от дождя, в совиных перьях и с настроением даже хуже, чем было у него до обеда. 

— Что с тобой случилось? — тихо спросил Мерлин, подсаживаясь рядом. 

Как объяснить, что против него ополчились погода, природа, ручной филин, что знал Артура с младенчества, вселенная, а еще в придачу и лучший друг?

— Там льет как из ведра, — коротко ответил Артур, все еще обиженный. Вон, нет Ириски, и Мерлин сразу с ним разговаривает. Что теперь Артур — замена кошке?

Мерлин очень внимательно на него посмотрел, будто бы какую-то задачку решал. 

И решил.

— Ты из-за Ириски разозлился? — осторожно произнес он.

— Нет, — быстро соврал Артур. Ладно, глупо было расстраиваться из-за такой ерунды, а тут еще и Мерлин допытываться начнет. Нет уж, спасибо.

Мерлин явно не поверил, но замолчал.

МакГонагалл попросила тишины и начала урок.

— Эй, Артур, — тихо позвал Мерлин чуть позже.

— М? — МакГонагалл и так то и дело на них оглядывалась.

Мерлин ткнул его в бок, затем потянул за рукав мантии и опустил его руку на лавочку, на которой они сидели.

Артур нахмурился, не понимая, что Мерлин от него хочет. А потом в ладонь ему вложили что-то угловатое, бумажное и на ощупь знакомое. 

Артур наклонился, наплевав на возможное наказание, и рассмотрел это «что-то» — то была шоколадная лягушка. 

«Извини», — одними глазами попросил Мерлин, когда Артур поднял взгляд.

Внутри все потеплело.

Мерлин протянул руку и вытащил совиное перышко из артуровых волос. Лягушка, громко квакнув, выпрыгнула из упаковки, решив не дожидаться момента, когда ее съедят.

— Мистер Пендрагон, мистер Эмрис! — предупредила МакГонагалл.

— Простите, — расцвел Мерлин.

Артур сделал вид, что внимательно слушает профессора, а потом украдкой достал фантик из-под лягушки и рассмотрел. 

Мерлин. На карточке-вкладыше ему попался Мерлин. Не сидящий рядом, а из легенд. Чем-то похожий на Дамблдора, с длинной бородой, чуть насмешливым взглядом и волшебным посохом. 

Артур усмехнулся и положил карточку в карман.

***

С тех пор все вроде бы пришло в норму. Артур старался не думать о том, что Мерлин его просто задобрил подачками и улыбками, словно Клыка — огромного волкодава Хагрида, хогвартского лесничего. При всем своем устрашающем виде Клык был на удивление пугливым, добродушным и незлобивым существом, падким на вкусности и нежности. На самом деле, существовало множество вещей, которые Артур рядом с Мерлином просто принимал как данность, и это его устраивало.

Даже когда Мерлин вздумал Артура с Ириской подружить.

— Поиграй с ней, — указал Мерлин и вручил бантик, привязанный к нитке. 

Артур поднял бровь, Ириска недовольно мяукнула, но Мерлин гнул свое, потому через мгновение бантик прыгал по земле.

— Она совсем ручная, — поделился Мерлин, по привычке закутывая горло шарфом. Апрельская прохлада отступала, и они сидели на улице, под раскидистым буком недалеко от теплиц профессора Стебль. Артур не сомневался, что и за этим деревом она тоже ухаживала, пусть оно и было совершенно не волшебное. — Людей не боится, а если уж ей кто понравится, так сразу под руку лезет. Такая ласковая.

Подтверждая слова хозяина, Ириска оттаяла и принялась охотиться за бантиком, скача вокруг Артура без малейшей опаски. 

— Прямо как ты, — поддразнил Мерлина Артур.

— Опять ты меня с девчонкой сравниваешь, — притворно огорчился Мерлин.

— С кошкой, — поправил Артур. 

— Позволь, она же девочка.

— Ну, раз ты сам это говоришь…

— Ты такой дурень, — засмеялся Мерлин, потом залез в портфель и достал оттуда свиток: — Держи, что уж там.

— Что это? — спросил Артур.

— Эссе по Астрономии. То, которое завтра сдавать. Я же знаю, что ты и пальцем к нему еще не прикоснулся.

— Я думал, успею за вечер написать… — Артур почесал затылок. Он дождаться не мог пятого курса и СОВ, чтобы завалить Астрономию и больше не пялиться до утра в телескоп. Унылее этого сложно было найти занятие.

Мерлин закатил глаза.

— И после бессонной ночи ты бы на уроке заснул, балда, — он просто вложил свиток Артуру в руки. — На вот, перепиши только своим почерком.

— Ты за меня домашку сделал? — Артур просто рот разинул от такой невиданной щедрости. Он-то думал, что Мерлин ему свое эссе просто показывает. Как пример.

— Не обольщайся, — сухо ответил Мерлин, сверкая кончиками ушей, что ягодками клюквы. — И не привыкай! Просто Снейп меня достал.

Артур закивал, ибо это он понять мог. Когда к тебе постоянно цепляются, хочется сделать что-то, в чем ты хорош, чтобы просто перестать чувствовать себя плохо. После Заклинаний он частенько ходил на поле для квиддича, чтобы полетать, пусть даже под присмотром мадам Трюк. 

— Снейп — засранец, — сказал Артур вместо «спасибо».

Мерлин c ожесточением задергал нитки на шарфе. Ириска, обидевшись, что про нее забыли, впилась Артуру коготочками в руку.

— Эй! — возмутился Артур, снова принимаясь за игру. Царапалась Ириска не больно — не доросла еще.

Мерлин наконец-то рассмеялся.

— Прости, маленькая, — ласково сказал он и наклонился к Ириске, чтобы погладить. Та оторвалась от игрушки, чихнула и….

И из пасти у нее посыпались искры, бантик вспыхнул и превратился в пепел буквально за секунду. Ириска мяукнула и подлезла Мерлину под руку. Видимо, ничего из произошедшего она не посчитала достойным своего удивления.

Мерлин, как был с открытым ртом, начал бездумно чесать Ириску за ухом. Артур поднес к глазам обрывок обгоревшей нитки.

— Подожди-ка, — очень спокойно начал Мерлин, — ты подарил мне огнедышащую кошку?

Артур сглотнул и посмотрел на Ириску, что, нежась под хозяйскими ласками, совсем разомлела и подставила Мерлину свой животик. 

— Видимо, да.

Ириска замурлыкала — будто бы поленья затрещали в камине.

«Вот из-за нее-то меня и исключат», — осознал Артур.

***

Первым же делом Артур направился к подземельям, выцепил Моргану из стайки девочек-старшекурсниц с ярко накрашенными ртами и отвел ее в сторону, вознамерившись устроить допрос с пристрастием. Ну или как пойдет. Несмотря на всю свою типично пендрагоновскую уверенность и решительность, Артур не питал никаких иллюзий относительно того, что он сумеет Моргану заставить что-то сделать. С другой стороны, всегда можно было Моргану попросту достать.

— Ну, чего тебе, медвежонок? — недовольно спросила Моргана, накручивая на палец черный локон.

— Где ты взяла котенка для Мерлина? 

Моргана пожала плечами.

— Купила. В «Зонко».

Артур поперхнулся.

— С каких пор в «Зонко» продаются животные?!

Отлично, Моргане хватило ума купить Мерлину кошку в магазине магических приколов. Ну, что можно было тут сказать — шалость, несомненно, удалась.

— Ты какой-то нервный, — заметила Моргана. — Разве Мерлин не оценил подарок? Не верю.

— Оценил, — хмуро ответил Артур. — И Ириска ему нравилась. Пока не начала дышать огнем.

— Правда?! — с восторгом воскликнула Моргана.

Артур к ней присмотрелся — да, восхищение, радость и… 

«…Удивление», — с сожалением закончил он про себя. Не знала Моргана, что Ириска магическая. 

Но ведь так все складывалось! Моргана любила всякую волшебную нежить. 

Спустя пару месяцев, как она появилась в доме Пендрагонов, она потащила пятилетнего Артура с собой к ближайшей запруде искать гриндилоу. Артур тогда решил, что Моргана наконец-таки дала слабину и впечатлилась его недюжинной храбростью перед лицом их двухсотлетнего домашнего эльфа, умением считать до двадцати и способностью съесть пять тыквенных пирожных за раз, но все оказалось куда прозаичнее. Вычитав, что гриндилоу любят похищать маленьких детей, Моргана загорелась ловлей за живца. План ее был предельно прост: оставить Артура на бережку играть с камешками, притаиться в камышах, а когда появится искомая зверушка…

Ничего у нее не вышло. Камешки Артуру быстро наскучили, так же, как и Моргане надоело сидеть в зарослях сырой осоки. Потому она отошла от берега и с комфортом устроилась на нагретом сентябрьским солнцем камне, глядя, как Артур, маленький и толстенький, словно садовый гном, растерянно блуждает у самой кромки воды. 

А потом из толщи показалась бледно-зеленая склизкая рука, и всю округу оглушил артуров вопль. Артура к глубине тащило небольшое чудовище с острыми рожками на макушке и длинными пальцами. Моргана помедлила пару мгновений, но бросилась на помощь названному брату, видимо, рассудив, что приемный отец не оценит замены сына на гриндилоу, хотя плюсы последнего были очевидны каждому. 

Они болтались на мелководье, истошно крича, и Моргане с чудищем никак не удавалось перетянуть Артура на свою сторону. Все решили тыквенные пирожные: гриндилоу быстро устал бороться за такую громкую и тяжелую добычу и, что-то проворчав, уплыл, явно недовольный тем фактом, что современные дети так хорошо питаются. 

Растерянно заморгав, Артур пошел на дно со скоростью камня, и Моргана попыталась вытянуть его ближе к берегу. Хватило ее ненадолго, но то оказалось достаточно: неведомая сила подхватила их под животы и подняла в воздух.

— Вы что — с ума посходили?! — орал Утер Пендрагон, забравшийся в озеро за своими непутевыми детьми прямо в наглаженных брюках и жилете.

— Я ХОЧУ ГРИНДИЛОУ!!! — завопила Моргана, возмущенная подобным обращением.

— А-а! — ныл Артур, предвидя серьезные проблемы. На ушах у него болталось зеленое кружево ряски. 

— Вы хоть представляете, что с вами могло… Представляете?! — гремел отец, уводя детей к дому. Артур потом решил, что вода в озере была зачарованная, — виски у папы с того дня засеребрились, будто все в инее. Сильная и странная морозная магия, не ослабевающая даже в самый теплый день.

Им здорово досталось тогда, но то было не главное. Артур не рассказал отцу, что Моргана пыталась выменять его на водное чудище, и тем самым уберег ее от еще больших проблем. И та от этой неожиданной доброты растерялась. И открыла дверь, когда, наказанная, ревела в одиночестве о том, о чем никому не рассказывала. 

— Ты мелкий и глупый, — прошипела она, когда Артур, голодный, отдал ей единственное тыквенное пирожное, что сумел умыкнуть из кухни. Отец запретил ему касаться десертов месяц.

Моргана вытерла капающие с подбородка слезы и вгрызлась в лакомство, пачкая кремом губы.

Артур, не мигая, смотрел, как исчезают последние крошечки сладкого, и печально вздыхал, надувая свои и без того кругленькие щеки.

— Ты противный засранец, — невнятно сказала Моргана, отправив в рот остатки пирожного.

Артур принял эти обидные слова как мужчина и стерпел — промолчал. Ему вдруг подумалось, что люди далеко не всегда имеют в виду то, что говорят.

Нет, ну как после такого волшебная кошка могла оказаться у Мерлина случайно?! 

Но оказалась же.

— Правда, — побежденно вздохнул Артур.

Моргана задумалась.

— Ну, это многое объясняет, — пробормотала она.

— Что же?

— Ну, колдун, что отдал мне Ириску, явно был рад от нее отделаться, — объяснила Моргана. 

— В смысле — отдал? — взвился Артур. — А как же «Зонко»?

Моргана сдула прядь со лба.

— Ну, в «Зонко» или около него — какая разница? Ты хотел Мерлину кошку — я ее достала.

Артур вылупился на сестру так, будто бы та объявила, что проведет остаток жизни с соплохвостом. 

— Я нормальную кошку просил!

— Ты не уточнял.

— А если бы она ядом плевалась или, скажем, оказалась оборотнем?

— Скажешь тоже. Оборотни — это волки.

— Она огнедышащая, Моргана!

— Зато Мерлин не замерзнет в подземелье, Артур, не драматизируй!

Моргана выразительно посмотрела на брата и улыбнулась.

Нет, ну сколько можно издеваться?!

— Артур, — с усталостью в голосе произнесла Моргана, — то, что Ириска дышит огнем, — не такая уж большая беда. Твоя домашняя черепаха двигалась со скоростью «Ночного рыцаря» и периодически насылала на тебя чесотку, но ты все равно был от нее без ума. И отец все тебе разрешал. Расслабься.

Артур насупился. Нет, ну когда Моргана так говорила, согласиться было несложно. Сложно было спрятать волшебную кошку в школе, где каждый преподаватель — невероятно умелый маг. 

— Стало быть, помогать ты нам не станешь?

Моргана посмотрела на свои аккуратно подстриженные ногти.

— Я уже вам помогла, мальчики. Теперь у Мерлина есть замечательная кошка.

— Моргана! — застонал Артур. — Я серьезно, нам же голову оторвут. И вообще — Мерлин же тебе нравился?

— Не настолько, чтобы заиметь из-за него такие проблемы, — пропела Моргана. — Ты же знаешь: мы, слизеринцы, хорошо умеем прятать голову в песок.

Артур подавил желание укрыть лицо в ладонях. 

— Ладно, — вздохнул он, — последний вопрос.

Моргана заинтересованно подняла бровь.

— Если кошка досталась тебе бесплатно, то где мои деньги? Я тебе все свои карманные отдал!

Он три месяца копил, даже подаренные на Рождество дядей два галеона вложил в мерлинов подарок!

— Ох, — Моргана расплылась в мечтательной улыбке, — твоим деньгам я нашла чудесное применение.

— Моргана, — предупредил Артур.

— Что, медвежонок? Кошку я достала, стало быть, деньги мои, — она кивком указала себе на ноги. — Смотри, какие чудесные туфли я отыскала в «О'Требьен».

Артур моргнул. Потом еще. И еще раз. Потом в его голове промелькнула странная мысль, что туфли и правда не так плохи, — и он прогнал ее, напомнив себе, что он теперь и без кната в кармане. 

— Моргана… — снова начал он.

— Считай это подарком на _мой_ день рождения, — быстро произнесла Моргана и, не дав артуровому гневу разгуляться, упорхнула, едва касаясь пола каблучками этих самых туфелек. 

Артур смотрел ей вслед, так и не закрыв рта. Нет, он определенно расскажет отцу о длине морганиных юбок.

***

Вообще, Артур приврал — Мерлину Ириска до сих пор нравилась. Даже очень. Даже слишком. Вот настолько, что он наотрез отказался от нее избавиться.

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили! — поучительно произнес он, наглаживая Ириску по спине.

— Кто такие глупости сказал? — вскипел Артур.

— Один маггл, — пояснил Мерлин, — и это правда: нельзя ее так просто выкидывать!

Артур застонал: да, нельзя. Но вот что делать с Ириской, было решительно непонятно.

— Ты к маме в Лондон уедешь со своей любимой кошкой, — проворчал он, смирившись. Ладно уж, в конце концов, Ириска — это артуров подарок.

Мерлин закатил глаза, не утруждая себя ответом, — слишком уж был поглощен своей любимицей.

— На следующий день рождения ты получишь набор для игры в Плюй-камни, — мстительно пообещал Артур.

Мерлин нахмурился.

— Что?

— Вот-вот, — закивал Артур.

Решили до конца недели оставить Ириску в замке, вновь просить о помощи Моргану, Хагрида — он волшебных зверей любил, или… Идей на самом деле было немного.

И о них пришлось позабыть, когда на следующее утро Мерлин явился на уроки бледный, как первый снег. Он бухнулся на лавку рядом с Артуром, открыл учебник по зельям, но смотрел сквозь страницы.

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, чуя, что сказанное другом ему не понравится.

Мерлин сглотнул.

— Ириска пропала, — испуганно прошептал он. — Артур, я ее все утро искал. 

Артур попытался его ободрить:

— Да найдем мы ее, что ты так волнуешься.

Мерлин покачал головой.

— Она гобелен в моей гостиной спалила, — он судорожно вздохнул, — а это уже точно не останется безнаказанным.

Артур перевел взгляд на доску, на которой Снейп уже начал писать список ингредиентов для сегодняшней настойки. 

Мерлин был прав. Огнедышащая кошка, испорченный гобелен, то, что они не сразу рассказали об Ириске… 

Надо же, Артур вообще не ошибался — из-за Ириски их исключат. 

***

После Зельеварения Артуру пришлось примерить на себя доселе незнакомую роль — роль голоса разума. Просто Мерлин был готов все бросить и нестись искать свою любимую кошку по всей школе, наплевав на уроки. Ну не идиот ли?

Идиот.

— Если мы прогуляем, то МакГонагалл точно что-то заподозрит, — увещевал Артур, за локоть удерживая Мерлина, который, замерев в охотничьей стойке, словно спаниель, норовил скрыться в ближайшем коридоре.

— А если она еще что-нибудь подожгла? Или сама поранилась? А если ее кто-нибудь увидит? — затараторил Мерлин. Лицо у него пошло пятнами от волнения.

— Ничего твоей кошке плохого не сделают, — заворчал Артур. — Отдадут профессору Скамандеру, и он слюнями захлебнется от восторга. 

Честно говоря, так, наверное, было бы даже лучше — если бы Ириску просто нашли. Ну появилась, и ладно. Кошка, магическая, немного похулиганила, но что с нее взять? И никаких ниточек к ним с Мерлином, и никто бы их не наказал.

Но друзей ведь не бросают, пусть они и царапаются, дышат пламенем и имеют четыре пушистых лапы. 

Мерлин прекратил вырываться и понуро опустил голову, расстроившись, даже змейка на слизеринском значке перестала поблескивать.

— У меня ведь ее заберут, да? — тихо сказал он. — Даже если я ее сейчас найду, то у себя не смогу оставить.

Артур вздохнул и почесал затылок.

— Давай после обеда ее поищем, — твердо произнес он, решив отложить неприятные разговоры на потом. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Мерлин, и они, удрученные, пошли на урок.

***

— Я не думаю, что она где-то наверху, — размыслил Мерлин. Они стояли в коридоре у Большого Зала и решали, с чего начать поиски Ириски. — Все же моя гостиная в подземелье.

Артур согласился.

— Может, она на кухню сбежала?

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Мерлин, — иначе бы домовики ее уже нашли, они же такие ответственные. 

— Тогда… — Артур задумался. Голод этому не помогал, но вот на обед затащить Мерлина уже не удалось. Ох. Ириска же хозяина своего обожает, почему тогда решила удрать?

И он спросил.

— Испугалась? — предположил Мерлин. — Она умная, понимала, что вспыхнувший гобелен — это плохо.

— Но до нее не дошло, что сбегать — не лучшая идея, — проворчал Артур. 

Мерлин извиняюще улыбнулся и развел руками.

Артур нахмурился. Шутки шутками, но соображала Ириска для кошки очень даже неплохо. Значит, не пошла бы она прятаться в совсем незнакомое место. Она бы искала какой-нибудь безопасный уголок, чтобы переждать. Без Мерлина Ириска нигде не бывала, поэтому…

— Мы гуляли с ней, помнишь? — воскликнул Артур и схватил Мерлина за предплечье. — Когда она спалила бантик. Там, под буком, ей нравилось. Быть может, она там?

Мерлин поднял на Артура горящие глаза.

— Ты прав, — горячо сказал он. — Идем!

И они побежали во внутренний двор.

***

— Кис-кис! — подзывал Мерлин Ириску, блуждая по лужайке, вокруг треклятого бука и даже спустившись к озеру, где все еще было по-весеннему сыро и грязно.

— Она же замерзнет здесь, — несчастно сказал он, остановившись. — Мы все тут облазили. Может, она к огородам Хагрида пошла?

— Там уроки по Уходу за магическими существами проходят, — не согласился Артур. — Скамандер твою ненаглядную кошку давным-давно уже выловил бы и в восторге пихал Дамблдору в нос. Нетушки, спряталась она где-то просто.

Мерлин огляделся. Смеркалось и холодало, у него снова покраснели кончики ушей.

— Значит, в замок все же пошла? — рассуждал он. 

Это было бы плохо, отчаянно плохо. В хогвартских коридорах, залах, закоулках и подземельях они бы скорее сами заплутали, чем отыскали какую-то кошку.

— …Или же…. — Мерлин осекся и рванул прочь, Артур только и поспевал за ним.

— Ты куда? — удивился он.

Мерлин молча указал чуть вбок, и Артур застонал. Ну да, Ириска не могла найти места лучше.

Теплицы профессора Стебль. На каждой висел зачарованный замок, кроме одной — номер три, той, в которой проводились уроки для старшекурсников.

Мерлин замер напротив нее и повернулся к Артуру.

— Идешь? — спросил он, сверля Артура взглядом. Сам для себя, видимо, Мерлин все уже решил.

Артур закатил глаза.

— Естественно, балда, — ответил он, шагнул вперед и аккуратно заглянул внутрь. — Нет никого, заходи скорее!

И они осторожно переступили через порог.

***

Внутри теплица… поражала. С потолка свешивались зелено-фиолетовые лианы, в воздухе стоял тяжелый аромат алых цветов — каждый по несколько футов в диаметре, — от двери до двери располагались длинные столы с горшками со всякими саженцами, и со всех сторон к Артуру и Мерлину тянулись длинные щупы, а пол прорезали могучие корни лоз, увивавших практически полностью одну из стен.

— Надо быстро отсюда выбираться — дверь не просто так была открыта, — заметил Мерлин, понизил голос и снова позвал: — Кис-кис! Ириска, кис-кис!

— Мерлин… — с опаской сказал Артур. У него перед глазами маячил какой-то сомнительный отросток желтого цвета.

— Это жгучая антенница, просто шлепни ее, чтобы не баловалась, — невнимательно ответил Мерлин, чуть взглянув на Артура. Артур послушался и пошел вслед за другом, осторожно все осматривая.

— Ириска, Ириска…

В теплице, конечно, находиться было рискованно, но тепло, а в крупных листьях чего-то, похожего на синий лопух, даже и незаметно. Ириска все правильно сделала, только для себя, а не для своего маленького хозяина, которому очень запросто это приключение могло обернуться большими проблемами.

— Мерлин, — предупредил Артур, снова отмахиваясь от антенницы, застенчиво тянущей к нему щупы, — если сейчас твою кошку в этой теплице что-нибудь сожрет…

Вид у Мерлина в одно мгновение стал настолько несчастным, что Артур, сам того не ожидая, закончил так:

— …То я куплю тебе новую.

Да, новую, совершенно не волшебную, самую обыкновенную кошку, неторопливую и пушистую, чтобы Мерлин мог тискать ее, сколько его нежной душе будет угодно. Артур был готов даже в Лондонский зоомагазин поехать, в маггловский, лишь бы этот кошмар с огнедышащим котенком не повторился. И плевать, что денег у Артура не осталось, — найдет. 

Мерлин слабо улыбнулся.

— Не хочу я новую…

Артур вздохнул и снова принялся за поиски. 

У одного из столов с садовыми горшками он остановился — ему показалось, будто бы что-то зашуршало.

— Ириска? — осторожно промолвил он, медленно оборачиваясь. Не хватало еще, чтобы она сбежала.

Ничего не было.

Артур еще раз позвал Ириску, и вновь раздался какой-то странный звук. 

— Артур? — тихо сказал Мерлин.

Тот покачал головой.

— Я слышу что-то странное.

Он еще раз посмотрел по сторонам, под листьями синих лопухов, заглянул под стол, а потом и на него.

— Артур.

— Мерлин, горшок… — Артур сглотнул. — Он шевелится.

Он снова отмахнулся от щупа антенницы — и то было зря. Явно обидевшись на неласковый прием, та с силой ударила отростком по столу, словно кнутом. Столешницу прорезала глубокая трещина, горшки подпрыгнули вверх на фут, один из них упал на пол и разбился. Из рассыпавшейся земли показалось что-то небольшое, явно живое, бледно-зеленое, корчащееся и оглушительно орущее.

— Артур! — в очередной раз позвал его Мерлин, но Артур никак не мог сдвинуться с места. Крики существа потрясали его до глубины души, сил не было пошевелиться или хотя бы просто перестать смотреть.

— Да что же ты!.. — заругался Мерлин, хлопнул Артура по плечу, а потом что-то нахлобучил ему на голову — и стало тихо.

Артур моргнул, отмерев. Поднес руку к голове — Мерлин, оказывается, нацепил на него непонятно откуда взявшиеся наушники. 

Сам Мерлин тем временем запихивал кричащее существо в новый горшок. Существо сопротивлялось, Мерлин не отступал и вскоре смог засыпать зеленое нечто землей по макушку.

— Это… — Артур прокашлялся и поднял наушник только с одного уха, на всякий случай. — Что это?

Мерлин повернулся, снял свои и затараторил:

— Это мандрагоры. Из них кучу зелий варят. Хорошо, что эти маленькие, а то этот плач бы тебя насмерть оглушил, — Мерлин отряхнул руки и поднялся, не отпуская горшок.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, приходя в себя. Его трясло.

— Ты ведь что-то заподозрил, да? — вспомнил он. — Ты же меня звал.

Мерлин хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Да! — воскликнул он. — Ты смотри, — он указал на соседний стол, — тут же полно наушников этих. Да и листья такие… А тут антенница эта, и горшок разбился, ну и мандрагора давай орать… Спи уже! — недовольно произнес он, немного поболтав горшок в руках. — Никак не уймется, поганка!

— Эм… — хрипло сказал Артур. — Давай я, а ты кошку свою ищи.

Быстрее, быстрее надо выбираться отсюда, пока на мандрагорины вопли не прибежала профессор Стебль. Расколотая столешница, крики, перепуганные растения и бардак, который устроила антенница, вымещая свое недовольство на всем, что попадалось ей под щуп… Она весь садовый инвентарь разбросала! А получать за это в случае чего им с Мерлином. 

Мерлин нахмурился, но передал горшок Артуру.

— Это не _малыш,_ чтобы его укачивать, — заметил он напоследок и снова пошел искать свою чудо-кошку.

***

Мерлин явно ошибся. Стоило Артуру лишь перестать укачивать — дракон вас раздери, укачивать! — малютку-мандрагорку, как та начинала ворочаться и норовила откопаться. Артур чувствовал себя нянечкой при взбалмошном ребенке.

— Баю-бай, — недовольно бормотал он, осматривая теплицу. Руки уже устали укачивать горшок с мандрагорой, но Артур не сдавался. Что такое усталость, когда вопли этого… существа способны были заново умертвить парочку привидений? Ну, в перспективе, но все же. Не говоря уже о том, что тогда бы их точно нашла профессор Стебль.

Впрочем, Мерлин его серьезное настроение не разделял — он вроде бы и искал свою драгоценную кошку, но все не переставал кашлять, хрюкать, прочищать горло — в общем, безуспешно скрывать от Артура бессовестный смех.

— Прекрати, — грозно сказал Артур, в очередной раз перекладывая горшок в руках поудобнее.

— Прости… — пискнул Мерлин и разразился безудержным хохотом. — Нет, честно, прости!

— Баю-бай, — угрожающе и очень тихо повторил Артур, глядя Мерлину прямо в глаза. 

Тот начал жевать губы, пытаясь съесть с них улыбку. Артур же прыснул — ладно, это и вправду было нереально смешно.

Между тем антенница, видимо, позабыла обиду и вновь полезла к Артуру. Тот осторожно шел за Мерлином, как мог, уворачиваясь от ядовитых щупов.

— Мерлин, давай быстрее.

— Я пытаюсь! — испуганно сказал Мерлин. — Ириска!

И чудо свершилось. Издав странный мурлыкающий звук, Ириска вылезла из зарослей каких-то листьев и подбежала к хозяину. Мерлин взвизгнул, взял любимицу на руки, повернулся, схватил Артура за локоть и потащил к выходу. Щупы стремились за ними, отшвыривая все со своего пути, Артур, все еще немного оглушенный мандрагориным криком, еле за Мерлином поспевал — и врезался в него, когда Мерлин вдруг остановился. 

— Ты чего?! — и не договорил — разглядел, что дорогу им перегородил мощный ядовитый отросток.

— И чем ты так ей понравился?! — возмутился Мерлин, испуганно моргая.

Ох, знал бы Артур ответ на этот вопрос.

Они не могли выбраться, их окружало кольцо лиан и щупов, подступающее все ближе. Артур рванулся было в сторону, но замер, шипя: жалилась антенница больно.

И Ириска снова отличилась. Открыв свою маленькую пасть, как при зевке, она выдохнула небольшую струю пламени. Обожженная, антенница на мгновение ослабила защиту, и Мерлину с Артуром удалось вырваться. Они ринулись к выходу и едва успели закрыть за собой дверь.

Хлоп! Внутри теплицы антенница бушевала, расстроившись оттого, что упустила добычу.

Артур замедлил шаг, переводя дыхание, а потом с новыми силами вместе с Мерлином побежал к замку. Оставаться у теплиц было категорически нельзя.

***

— Ириска! — обрадованно запищал Мерлин, когда они остановились в кухонных коридорах.

Та мяукнула и в приступе любви принялась мурлыкать и драть Мерлину школьную мантию.

— Ну и что нам дальше делать? — озабоченно вздохнул Артур. У него в ушах все еще стояли крики мандрагоры и грохот разлетающегося по теплице садового инвентаря. 

— Оставлю ее у себя пока, — упрямо сказал Мерлин, начесывая Ириску за ухом. Потом, разомлев, он сполз по стене вниз и уселся на полу, обнимаясь с любимой кошкой.

Что-то внутри Артура очень тревожилось при виде такой безмятежной картины. Он обернулся посмотреть, не бежит ли кто за ними, но коридор был пуст. И это все равно не успокаивало. 

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, — пойдем уже, а то нам точно влетит. 

— Да, да, — послышался невнимательный ответ. 

Артур нахмурился и обернулся: за секунду, что Мерлин находился вне поля зрения Артура, он умудрился найти очередную кошку. Еще одну! Ну да, Ириски же им было мало!

— Смотри, Артур, — мечтательно произнес Мерлин, — какие они красавицы!

— Мерлин, — Артур похлопал его плечу. Мерлин на отработках у Снейпа дурманящим отваром надышался, что ли? — Я прошу тебя, пойдем скорее.

— У Ириски появилась подружка, — улыбнулся Мерлин. 

Артур застонал. Да, они удрали, их не заметили, и у Мерлина вроде бы не было причин для беспокойства, вот только… Разве могло все оказаться так просто? Не верилось, что им удалось выйти сухими из воды.

Артур прислонился к стене, краем уха слушая воркования Мерлина. От горшка с мандрагорой сильно устали руки. Зачем он его с собой потащил? И куда его девать теперь?

Ириска и незнакомая кошка приглядывались друг к другу, но дружить не спешили.

— Артур, — снова окликнул его Мерлин, — ты смотри, какие у нее пятнышки на мордочке, совсем как…

И вдруг смолк. 

Артур резко поднял голову и примерз к полу, пораженный пониманием. 

— …Совсем как очки, — пропищал Мерлин и отдернул руки, будто обжегшись. 

Прямо на их глазах незнакомая кошка превратилась в высокую статную женщину в черном строгом платье — в профессора МакГонагалл собственной персоной. На щеке у нее темнело пятно земли, но менее пугающей ее это не делало.

— Эмрис, Пендрагон, — грозно начала она, от гнева позабыв о неизменном «мистер», — за мной. Быстро.

Артур беспомощно посмотрел на Мерлина. Тот кое-как поднялся с пола и гулко сглотнул. В его глазах Артур увидел то, что чувствовал сам, — предчувствие большой беды. Ох, как же им достанется!

Они непростительно глупо прокололись. Они забыли, что профессор МакГонагалл была анимагом. 

***

Они шли за МакГонагалл в оглушительной тишине. Она окольными путями провела их в свой кабинет, велела остановиться у большого рабочего стола, а сама замерла у окна, сверля их взглядом. Чего она ждала? Скорее бы уж отругала, наказала, исключила — лишь бы не пытала тишиной, от которой внутри все деревенело не хуже, чем от воплей мандрагоры.

Хлопнула дверь, и Артур передумал — лучше бы МакГонагалл так же молчала. В кабинет черным облаком плохого настроения влетел Снейп, а за ним зашла профессор Стебль. Ох…

Мерлин позеленел и сильнее прижал к себе Ириску. Та недовольно мяукнула, но вырваться больше не пыталась — ну конечно, набегалась уже, поди, по теплицам-то. 

Артур рискнул и быстро взглянул на профессора Стебль. Та, как есть, в перемазанном удобрениями фартуке, расстроенно вздыхала, что совсем не вязалось с ее обычным образом — бодрым и улыбающимся. И вот от этого уже стало стыдно. 

Дверь снова отворилась, и на пороге показался Дамблдор. Артур чуть не взвыл — не хватало еще Флитвика для полного счастья. Он не сомневался, что заученные до автоматизма на Заклинаниях движения палочки очень пригодятся им с Мерлином, когда они будут мести маггловскими метлами улицы до конца их жалких жизней. 

МакГонагалл прочистила горло и свирепым голосом спросила:

— Быть может, вы двое объясните, почему вас понесло в теплицу, в которую вход первокурсникам запрещен? Это смертельно опасно! Не говоря уже о том, что вы повредили редчайший экземпляр антенницы жгучей, которую профессор Стебль выращивала семь лет.

Артур сглотнул. Мерлин шмыгнул носом. 

Профессор Стебль с грустью в голосе добавила:

— Одна из малюток-мандрагор пропала. Видимо, антенница ее в ярости уничтожила… — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Но ладно растения…. Ребятки, вы же погибнуть могли!

— Эмрис на моем факультете, — резко сказал Снейп, — так что мне решать, как с ним поступать. И знаете, Эмрис, вы сейчас в одном шаге от исключения из школы. Так что советую вам объясниться и принести профессору Стебль извинения!

— Простите, — хором проговорили Артур с Мерлином. Артур потоптался, а потом протянул свою тяжелую ношу профессору Стебль.

— Мандрагора… В общем, она здесь, — просипел он.

С громким возгласом Стебль вырвала горшок из артуровых рук и начала осматривать. И, видимо, осталась довольна.

— Вы спасли ее! — обрадовалась она. — Вы правильно ее пересадили!

Артур умолчал о том, что выбора у них особо не было — иначе бы она Артура без слуха оставила.

Снейп прокашлялся.

— Пендрагон, Эмрис, не заставляйте нас ждать.

Артур быстро взглянул на Мерлина — тот был бледен настолько, что, казалось, сейчас грохнется в обморок, — и начал говорить.

***

— Значит, — подвела итог МакГонагалл, — вы вдвоем скрывали в школе неизвестное магическое животное, а когда оно сбежало, даже и не подумали рассказать обо всем преподавателям?

Артур тихо ответил:

— Нет.

МакГонагалл устало вздохнула.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что всех этих проблем можно было бы избежать, если бы просто показали эту кошку мне? Изначально вы и мистер Эмрис не нарушали правила школы, но теперь ущерб нанесен, и вы оба будете наказаны.

— Гобелен XVII века испорчен, — напомнил Снейп, вгрызаясь в Мерлина взглядом. — Кровавый Барон в ярости, ведь полотно принадлежало его роду.

— Северус, — впервые подал голос Дамблдор, — не сгущайте краски: гобелен можно починить несколькими заклинаниями, которые вы, при вашем-то опыте, несомненно знаете.

— Дело не в ущербе, а в их проступке! — заспорил Снейп.

— И огнем дышала на полотно эта милая кошка, а не ученики, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, подошел к Мерлину и протянул руки: — Можно я посмотрю на нее, Мерлин?

Тот быстро заморгал, но подчинился.

— Ее Ириска зовут, — негромко добавил он.

— Вот как, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Ей подходит.

Артур не мог перестать смотреть на Мерлина. Тот жмурился, явно стараясь не разрыдаться, но то было не от страха за свою шкуру — Артур знал: Мерлин жутко боялся, что Ириску у него отнимут. Даже сейчас это представлялось Мерлину самым ужасным на свете.

— Что с ней станет? — спросил он дрожащим голосом.

Дамблдор прекратил осмотр и почесал Ириску за ухом. Та замурлыкала.

— Думаю, будет справедливо, если профессор Стебль примет решение о наказании учеников, — решил Дамблдор, проигнорировав слова Мерлина. 

Все перевели взоры на Стебль. Та, увлекшись заботой о мандрагоре, явно смутилась от такого внимания. Она вытерла перепачканные в земле руки о передник, помолчала, а потом огласила:

— Направить на полезные работы? У антенницы скверный характер, тут уж ребята точно не виноваты. Так что не думаю, что за это стоит исключать.

— Погодите, но как декан факультета Слизерин… — яростно возразил Снейп.

— Мерлин спас мандрагору, — неожиданно твердо произнесла Стебль. — За простой проступок не стоит отчислять такого талантливого ученика.

Дамблдор махнул рукой, прерывая загорающуюся перепалку.

— На том и порешили. Мерлин, зайди потом к профессору Скамандеру. Он научит тебя, как обращаться с твоей удивительной кошкой.

— Что? — пискнул он. — Она со мной останется?

Дамблдор смерил его фирменным загадочным взглядом из-под очков-половинок.

— Ну, в правилах школы разрешено иметь кошек, — легкомысленно улыбнулся он и достал из кармана пакет с лимонными дольками. — Угощайся, ты ужасно бледен. Ты тоже, Артур.

А потом Дамблдор выплыл из кабинета, что-то напевая себе под нос. Вслед за ним вышли и Снейп – быстро, словно летучая мышь, и профессор Стебль — не торопясь. 

— Эмрис, Пендрагон — уже не так строго сказала МакГонагалл, — идите умойтесь, вы оба перемазаны землей. А потом, будьте добры, разойдитесь по своим гостиным. Поодиночке от вас гораздо меньше проблем.

Артур с Мерлином закивали, кое-как сдерживая улыбки. Все разрешилось так, как они и мечтать не могли.

***

Скамандер, как Артур и предсказывал, был вне себя от восторга. Он смотрел на Ириску, как на невиданное чудо, когда как в загоне у него бродил настоящий крылатый гиппогриф.

— Какая красавица! — восхищался он. — И такая редкость! А глаза какие… — Он обернулся к ребятам, подслеповато щурясь. — Знаете, у самых прекрасных, преданных и умных существ — самые красивые глаза. Вот бывает — создание странное, ядовитое или испуганное. Подходить к нему не хочешь, боишься его. А потом оно смотрит на тебя, и осознаешь: его не принимают просто, знаться с ним не хотят. А оно понимает ведь все, потому если ты к нему добр — оно никогда тебя не оставит. В глазах душа видна. У людей так же.

Мерлин слушал тираду чуть ли не с открытым ртом. Артур молчал, краем глаза поглядывая в кадку с десятидюймовыми флоббер-червями. Он не сомневался, что и их Скамандер считал совершенными созданиями.

— У кошки этой, — перечислял профессор, — у драконов. Даже у саламандр, представляете? У саламандр глаза, пожалуй, даже самые красивые. У моей жены глаза были как у саламандры…

Артур закусил губу. Разговор принял какой-то совсем печальный оборот. Ириска предостерегающе махнула хвостом. 

Скамандер помолчал, а потом вздохнул, взбодрившись, и снова принялся за Ириску.

— Значит, так, Мерлин, за красавицей этой надо ухаживать так…

В наказание же они помогали профессору Стебль в теплицах. В рабочих мантиях, в наушниках из розового искусственного меха они пересадили с полсотни мандрагор, а потом еще две недели ходили помогать на огороды к Хагриду.

— Хорошая какая у тебя кошка, Мерлин… — чуть ли не с завистью сказал он, и Артур понял — вокруг него были одни сумасшедшие. Сумасшедшие, что обожали огнедышащих кошек, растения с корнями в виде страшных младенцев, злобных на вид, но на деле добрейшей души собак, лимонные дольки, яркую помаду, тыквенный сок и саламандр, чьи глаза напоминали им тех, кто давно их покинул. Абсолютные психи. Гениальные психи.

А еще Артур очень ясно осознал — он сам такой же.

***

— Кстати, профессор, а что вы тогда делали в теплицах?

Сегодня Артур помогал МакГонагалл разбирать документы у нее в кабинете. 

МакГонагалл смерила его строго-озорным взглядом.

— А это, мистер Пендрагон, не ваше дело, — сухо ответила она. — Скоро отбой, поспешите в свою гостиную.

Уже в коридоре Артур оглянулся. Профессор степенно направлялась в сторону, противоположную той, в которой находилась ее спальня.

Вдруг она остановилась и оглянулась.

— Иди уже, мистер Пендрагон, — усмехнулась МакГонагалл, — не думаю, что вы будете рады дополнительному заданию по Трансфигурации.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор! — быстро сказал Артур. Ему бы с обыкновенной домашкой разобраться.

— Спокойной ночи, — повторила МакГонагалл, теряясь во мраке хогвартских коридоров.

Артур улыбнулся. Конечно же, МакГонагалл ему ответила бы, — и не потому, что он был просто студентом. Он не сомневался: МакГонагалл ничего бы не объяснила даже Дамблдору, если бы не захотела. 

В конце концов, каждому известно: любая кошка гуляет сама по себе.


End file.
